Confesión
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Haru se confesar a Tsuna


Hola aquí yo molestando con un one shot

Ahora... Este one shot era el especial del 14 de febrero... Pero apenas ve la luz del sol... Jauja espero les guste.

Confesión

Era la primera vez que sentía aquel nerviosismo, se sentía tonta e inmadura, como si las palabras que suele decirle Gokudera fueran verdaderas, sus mejillas ardian, algunos alumnos que entraban murmuraba cosas sobre ella, como "Mira.. Una alumna de Midori y tiene una caja" "Seguro va a confesarse a alguien". Si, esas palabras aumentaban su nerviosismo.

-Tal vez debí haber hecho lo del año pasado-desu, seria mas fácil si Kyoko-chan y las demás hiciéramos fondue de chocolate- se dijo en un murmuró.

-Pero si hicieras eso no cambiaria las cosas hervivora- Hibari, quien estaba vigilando la llegada de los alumnos, se acerco en un intento de tranquilizar a la posible futura esposa de su jefe.

-¡Hahi!- exclamó un poco asustada - Hibari-san buenos días- saludo haciendo una reverencia.

Por alguna extraña razón Kyoya sonrió ante el saludo lo que provoco que el alumnado de Namichuu se paralizara, algunas valientes sacaron el celular para tomar fotos e inmortalizar el momento.

Hibari simplemente ignoro el hecho. -Debes ser clara con tus sentimientos hervivora- si, para el, aquella chica castaña era como una hermana pequeña.

Haru solo pudo ofrecer mas presión al agarre de su regalo. -¿Y si no lo acepta? - dijo en un susurro. Hibari se coloco aun lado de ella con los brazos cruzados.- Aun tiene poco tiempo que ocurrió el problema con Kyoko... Tal vez estoy siendo un poco apresurada desu- dijo en voz baja

Kyoya suspiro con frustración -Olvida lo de aquella hervivora traicionera, estoy seguro que aun así tus sentimientos alcanzarán al omnívoro, siempre y cuando sean sentimientos sinceros y fuertes y no débiles como los de Sasagawa Kyoko.

Haru le regalo una sonrisa al pelinegro, Kyoya la acepto gustoso y nuevamente el shock en los estudiantes se presento, pero una mirada de fastidio hacia ellos hizo que los pocos que vieron la escena huyeran del lugar.

El silencio los rodeo, pero no duro mucho ya que a lo lejos se podían escuchar varios gritos y risas, un pequeño tic nervioso se presento en uno de los ojos del presidente del comite, Haru rió por lo bajo.

Cuando el ruidoso trío se presento a la entrada un castaño reprimio un grito de terror, miro a la castaña y le sonrió.

-¡Buenos días Hibari-san, Haru!- saludo a ambos.

Hibari solo bufó, mando una feroz mirada a los dos acompañantes del castaño y después se adentro a la institución. Gokudera y Yamamoto se miraron entre ellos, observaron a la chica y comprendieron el mensaje de la nube.

-Décimo, el friki del béisbol y yo nos iremos adelantando- aviso. Tsuna iba a hablar pero cuando se dio cuenta sus guardianes lo habían dejado solo con la castaña.

Haru no podía articular palabra alguna, el rostro del joven jefe mafioso siempre hacia latir fuerte su corazón, tembloroso devolvió el saludo.

-¡Buenos días Tsuna-san!- hablo intentando que su voz no se quebrada.

Ante esas palabras Tsuna salio del shock que le había provocado que sus amigos lo dejaran solos, suspiro y se giro a mirar a la castaña.

Las miradas de los estudiantes estaban en ellos, algunos chicos miraban envidiosos al castaño, pues a sus ojos Haru era guapa y seguro muy inteligente, no podían comprender como una chica de una prestigiosa escuela como Midori este enamorada de un inútil como su compañero.

Haru afianzó el agarre de la pequeña caja que tenia en sus manos, bajo la mirada avergonzada y cerro los ojos para armarse de valor.

Tsuna miraba a la chica, estaba avergonzado, conocía las intenciones de su amiga así que estaba esperando.

Haru se paro recta y con decisión alzo sus brazos y dejo frente al rostro de su acompañante una caja cuadrada forradas con color naranja y adornada con un moño entre rosa y morado.

-¡Tsuna- san- comenzó a hablar- a Haru le has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo- decía mientras su rostro iba tornandose de color rojo- se que tal vez no es el momento para que aceptes los sentimientos de Haru, pero porfavor, al menos, acepta estos chocolates.

Tsuna se puso aun mas colorado ante la confesion de la castaña, miro a los ojos a su amiga y un recuerdo lo invadió. el ya había visto esa mirada en ella, aquella vez cuando lo visito maquillada, con aquel bello brillo labial, se sonrojo aun mas, giro bruscamente su cabeza para alejar el recuerdo. Nervioso tomó la caja de las manos de la castaña.

-Muchas gracias Haru... Pero yo...- comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido.

-Lo se, pero no me daré por vencida desu- dijo antes de irse corriendo.

Tsuna se quedo inmóvil con el paquete en las manos, después una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Del otro lado del muro un pelinegro tenia ganas de golpear algo, mientras los otros dos trataban de detenerlo.

-Ma Ma Ma Hibari, al meno no la rechazo, Haru aun tiene oportunidad.

Hibari bufo y se fue de ahí.

El castaño entro a la institucion mientras tomaba uno de los chocolates que recién había recibido.

-Esta delicioso Haru.- dijo mientras saboreaba el chocolate.


End file.
